HWE PPV: SURVIVOR
Intro/ Ad Promo Let the Bodies hit The Floor plays and then a video goes over the screen Rapp3r: I will Survive Sam, I will Cody Rhodes: I will Survive Dolph Ziggler: I will Survive Matt Hardy: I Will SURVIVE Rick Wild: And I will Xavier Katara: And I will Money Mountain: Will Make it to Money Meister: And will make it to Rapp3r: WRESTLEFEST video announcers voice plays as another video plays Announcer: For the first ever Survivor match, we will have the winner go to Wreestlefest in a world title match of his choice. Announcer: The winner must win against 19 other people, where everyone is around the ring, and when the timer hits zero, another person will enter the ring. The only way to be eliminated is if your feet touch the ground, this is the road, to WRESTLEFEST MATCH 1 Kyle Katara comes out, then Batista comes out, and the match is announced as a flaming table match, and tables are placed outside the ring Batista starts the match off strong with a suplex, then a scoop slam, and then another, and then an irish whip into the corner. Batista goes for a clothesline, but it gets countered and Kyle climbs the ropes, Batista then throws him outside the ring, and he rashes through a nonflaming table Batista goes outside the ring and sets three tables on fire and Batistabombs Kyle but misses them and hits another normal table Batista gets mad, and then Kyle throws Batista onto one of the flaming tables, he is hurt and runs and officials come out with fire extinguishers and put him out Batista then throws Kyle around, then places him on the ropes, then Batista bombs him through all three flaming tables along with two non flaming tables WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND NEW HWE WORLD XTREME CHAMPION, BATISTA Match 2 Big Show and Ryder are in the ring, and then Eric comes out Eric: This match will be, a bodyslam match Ryder looks worried having to bodyslam Bg Show for the win Eric: It will also be best 2 out of 3 slams, so good luck Ryder starts the match off with a quick bodyslam to Big Show to his amazement. 1 point for Ryder Big Show sees one of the tables outside the ring, picks it up, brings it in the ring, then chokeslams ryder through it Big show does a scoop slam onto the remains of the table WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND THE HWE CHAMPION BIG SHOW Match 3 Jenny Sweet enters the ring, along with Sexay in the first ever HWE Evening Gown match JDUDE comes out JDUDE: NOW, THESE FANS ALWAYS WANT SOMETHING ELSE MORE.... Which will make this match.... drumroll please (he looks at the video and music guy who provides a drumroll) An EVENING GOWN CONNECTED MATCH, where you two lovely divas will be connected to each other while trying to strip the other JDUDE comes in the ring and attaches a rope to the two girls The match starts Sweet hits a seated senton, then an elbow drop using the rope for leverage Sexay gets up and takes the rope and ties Sweet's hands together, then tries taking off the gown, but fails Then Sweet ties up Sexay with the ropes to the turnbuckle, then tears off her gown WE HAVE YOUR WINNER AND NEW DIVAS CHAMPION (Nitrix Playmates divas championship) JENNY SWEET MAIN EVENT The competitors come out and stand outside the ring as Rapp3r enters the ring, number 1 Then Dolph Ziggler enters the ring Dolph is thrown over the ropes as Rapp3r looks at the Wrestlefest sign hanging and yells "SAM, YOUR COMING BACK" and then he spears Dolph Ziggler and he goes flying outside as the timer goes on 10...9..8....7...6..5....4.3.2.1 Matt Hardy comes in, but doesnt fight, he knows what it feels like to have a friend being fired the timer goes off 10..9...8...7...6...5...4....3...2..1 Cody Rhodes comes in and is thrown over the ropes by The team of Hardy and Rapp3r Then Hardy hits a Twist of Fate and ziggler gets eliminated 10.9...8...7..6....5...4...3...2..1... Mark Henry enters Mark Henry picks up both of them, but they counter it and trip him over the ropes and he hits the floor head first and then his feet touch 10..9...8..7...6..5...4..3..2..1.. Money Meister comes in Money Meister hits a Bear Hug on Rapp3r, but then Hardy hits a twist of Fate and gets both men down 10...9..8...7..6..5..4...3.....2....1... Money Mountain comes in and throws all three men over the ropes, and then eliminates Money Meister 10..9...8...7...6..5...4..3....2..1... number 8, Xavier Katara comes in Xavier clotheslines Money Mountain over the ropes and he hits the floor 10..9...8..7...6...5...4..3....2...1... Kyle Katara comes in and hits Xavier with a roundhouse kick over the ropes 10..9..8...7..6...5..4..3..2..1. Rapp3r gets up and in the ring, and then throws Kyle Katara over the ropes, and punishes him by putting him in a nelson and he hangs with his feet dangling in the air Kyle is eliminated 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3.2...1 number ten comes in and it is Karinga Karnga goes for a hurricanrana but gets a powerbomb over the ropes by Hardy 10..9...8..7...6...5..4..3...2..1.. Makara comes in and hits a superkick, and then Money Mountain comes in and eliminates Karinga and himself 10..9...8...7....6..5...4....3...2...1.. number 11 comes in and is Rick Wild Wild eliminates Rapp3r once and for all, and then gets a suplex over the ropes and Hardy is the only one left 10..9...8..7..6...5..4...3..2..1... Number 12 comes in its Ezekiel Jackson jackson fails a Book of Ezekiel who gets an inverted Twist of Fate out of the ring 10..9..8...7..6...5..4..3...2..1.... Number 13 comes in as Jeff Hardy Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy are in the ring, fighting from two different companies Jeff tries a reverse of fate, but it gets countered into an inverted side effect Matt then picks up Jeff, throws him over the ropes onto the apron, and gives him a leg drop making him touch the ground 10..9...8..7...6..5...4..3...2..1... Y2J comes in number 14 Jericho hits a codebreaker, but matt holds onto the ropes right before he falls and hits the ground and manages to pull himself up 10..9....8...7...6..5..4...3..2..1.. Yoshi tatsu comes in number 15 Tatsu goes for a double elimination, but gets thrown over the ropes by teamwork from Jericho and Hardy Hardy then hits a twist of fate on the apron! Hardy manages to crawl in the ring from the apron, but Jerichos not that lucky 10..9...8..7..6...5..4...3..2...1.. Ryder comes in number 16 10..9...8...7..6...5..4..3...2..1. Grando Masses enters the ring as number 17 Hardy, Grando, and Ryder are staring face to face to face, 10..9...8..7..6...5..4...3..2...1. Taker comes in number 18 Taker chokeslams everyone and then tries to eliminate Hardy but cant 10..9...8..7...6...5..4...3..2...1... Number 19 is... no one enters the ring! Everyone is confused until, the lights go out, and when they come back on... the boogeyman is shown, and he hits a scoop slam Boogeyslam to Undertaker as he goes flying outside the ring hardy then launches Ryder over the turnbuckle and onto the floor Grando then hits a grandouch on Boogeyman until Ryder comes in and throws them both over the ropes 10..9...8..7...6..5...4..3..2...1. there is only one man left standing outside the ring... its the legendary HBK HBK goes for a sweet chin music, and it gets turned into a leg drag into a twist of fatte outside the ring WE HAVE YOUR WINNER, AND GOING TO WRESTLEFEST THE SURVIVOR WINNER MATT HARDY